Curing Hysteria
by dhobbs
Summary: The Victorian era: women are not sexual creatures. So, when they become sexually aroused, it is deemed an illness. And who is there to cure it? A certain Dr. Cullen. Well, he can treat it at least... AH/AU. Lemony One-Shot.


**During the Victorian Era, women were not thought of as sexual creatures. When they became sexually aroused then, it was treated as an illness, one they called Hysteria. They would treat it by 'stimulating the pelvis region until she reached paroxysm (orgasm)'. This was done with the doctor's fingers until one doctor (who's hands became tired) invented a machine to do it for him. He basically invented the first vibrator. Basically, the doctors were bringing the women to orgasm because nobody else wanted to.  
**

**This may sound as though it would never happen, Victorian Doctors would not have been having sex with their patients. However, because there was no physical penetration of the penis into the vagina, they didn't deem it as sex. **

**Anyways, enough explanation. On to the reading. Oh, and I've purposefully left the identity of Dr. Cullen ambiguous. You may insert any Cullen you so wish :)**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters are not owned by me. Sadly.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat down at my desk, sighing. Everyone thought that being a doctor was such a dignified profession, but we weren't even treating patients that were ill anymore. Instead, the medical field had become littered with these women, all deemed to have an illness we called hysteria. It was not a life threatening disease, but neither was it curable. We used these women as cash cows, the results they felt after treatment always causing them to return for a repeat 'healing'.

I had just finished with such a case, and I was sure that the next one was going to be much of the same. I usually derived no pleasure during these treatments, the machine did all of the work for me. I was simply there to watch and ensure that the patient achieved paroxysm.

I called in my next patient. An Isabella Swan. I had to say, she was much more beautiful than any other patient in here, both today and any other. Dark chestnut hair swept into a complex series of curls and knots on top of her head, deep brown eyes and luscious lips. She had the creamiest pale white skin of any woman I had seen, and as she pulled off her gloves I was rewarded with more of it coming into view.

"Dr. Cullen, I feel a little embarrassed I have to say." Ah, definitely here for hysteria.

"No matter, just describe your symptoms. If you are here for what I think that you are, I can assure you that you are not the only woman even in the last two hours to have come to seek treatment." I reassured her as best I could, hoping it would help her start.

"Well, I have been suffering a series of symptoms that they tell me are treatable. Nervousness, a heaviness in my abdomen, insomnia, a vaginal lubrication…" she trailed off. I could understand her embarrassment even if I felt there was no need for it.

"As I thought, you are suffering from hysteria." I reached behind me to turn on the machine. It would take a few minutes to get started up and I could explain to her the treatment.

"To treat it, I will use this machine here to stimulate the pelvic region until you reach paroxysm, at which point you should feel much better."

She looked at me, a little surprised. "And that is all? I will be cured?"

"Well, the matter may return after a few months of even weeks, but you may come back at any time for a retreatment." She nodded, understanding.

I asked her to remove her clothing and sit up on the table, wheeling the machine into position. It was ready by now and when she was in position we began.

"Now, for this to fully work, you will need to give yourself over and relax completely so as to reach paroxysm. I find it sometimes helps if the patient closes her eyes." She nodded, lying back fully and closing her eyes.

I inserted the applicator into her vagina, and started it up. It thrust in and out, doing my job for me, and in that moment I was jealous of the machine. When she had removed her clothing I had felt the need to turn around not to give her privacy, but to hide my sudden and obvious arousal. She was much more beautiful without clothing, her long legs extending seemingly forever and her full breasts the same pale tone as her skin. Her pink nipples stood erect, whether from the cold or arousal I did not know, but I did know that this was the first time that _I_ had become aroused during a hysteria treatment.

She writhed as the machine worked, as it pumped in and out, repeating the same motion again and again. Usually I would return to my desk, ignoring the patient, but for her I watched as the applicator entered her folds, coming out moist with her juices and returned back in.

***

I should have been embarrassed as I lay fully exposed before a man that was not my husband, and yet I felt nothing but desire. I waited impatiently for him to insert the machine, eager for it's promised relief. He inserted the end into me, and then it began to move, thrusting in and out of me. I gasped in pleasure, thought it was not very thick it was very long and it hit a spot inside of me that my husband could not.

I writhed on the table, wanting to feel more. I did not care that this Dr. Cullen was sitting beside me, watching me, I imagined that it were him inside of me, and it made me even more lustful and needful of more, more power, more speed, more touching. I wriggled, attempting to fit more into me, and moaned when I felt him push it closer to me.

I felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach, a tightening, bringing towards the peak of something I had not felt before. I was getting close to something, something big, thought I did not know what. It was if my body instinctively knew what was going to happen, and yet by brain had not yet caught on. My legs began to shake… and then everything stopped.

***

I could see her trying to get closer to the machine, to feel more, so I aided her in moving it closer to her. At once you could see the difference, the intensified shaking in her legs as she came closer and closer to reaching her orgasm.

And then the machine died. I should have known that it would break down soon, I had used it not half an hour earlier. These things were notoriously unreliable and forever falling apart. It was unfortunate that it had happened during the middle of this patients treatment, and she had not yet reached her orgasm.

She breathed heavily, her beautiful breasts heaving up and down, mesmerising me so that I almost missed her question.

"What happened?"

"Well, it has broken, but I am correct in saying that you did not yet achieve paroxysm yet, yes?" She nodded, sitting ups lightly. I pushed her back down with one hand, while spreading her legs with the other. "Don't, I will continue the treatment by hand. Don't worry, we'll cure you right away," I removed the machine from her and prepped her for my fingers.

She lay back down and bit her lip, something I found completely erotic and enticing. I inserted a finger into her, feeling her delicious warmth envelope and constrict around it. I began pumping in and out, then adding a second finger, and then a third. Her incredible tightness was making me even more aroused, a fact which was not aided by her intense warmth and wetness.

I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position, realising that I would have to do something later to relieve myself of this problem. For now though, this was about her.

***

He replaced the machine with his finger, and the feeling was overwhelming. Soon, he had three fingers inside of me, stretching and filling me in ways that I had not felt before. I did not know what it was to be filled this way, to be completed like this.

I moaned, unable and unwilling to contain my pleasure. He thrust his fingers in and out of me, a repetitive motion that felt new and even better each time he did it. I could feel the tightening begin again, feel myself reaching new heights at the hands of this talented Dr. Cullen. His fingers manipulated me and worked me, and I was there, I was at the top of the mountain and I had jumped.

There were stars exploding around me as he removed his hand from me. I wanted to yell out, to stop him. Just leave your hand in there forever. I didn't care that it was improper or wrong. I had experienced something ethereal, caused by his capable fingers, and I wanted to experience it again. I would most certainly be returning within a few weeks. Though, I would have to try and ensure that the machine was broken again.

***

She left the office satisfied, a warm flush that had spread throughout her body as she achieved paroxysm lingering still, giving her a healthy glow. I had enjoyed treating her with my hands much more than any other patient, but I was still left with my uncomfortable problem.

Being my last patient of the day, I was able to hastily lock up and return home, where I did the most ungentlemanly thing I could imagine.

I was sitting on my bed, reliving the events of the last few hours. I stroked my still hard erection, thinking thoughts of her to become aroused. Before I knew it, I was living a full fantasy in my head.

After the machine had broken, I hadn't only replaced it with my fingers. After allowing her to reach orgasm once, I then filled her with my member, stretching her further. She would have been tight around me, incredibly tight, and warm, causing me to almost lose control. But I wouldn't just yet. I wanted to allow her to orgasm one more time.

I thrust in and out of her, causing her to moan and gasp in utter pleasure. I would continue like this, so close to the brink but not going over. Then, she would raise a leg, allowing me deeper access into her, to fill her in her deepest recesses. I would not be able to hold out for long like this, so I'd quicken my pace. Faster, harder, deeper. She would clench around me, much like she clenched around my fingers, and I would orgasm at the same time.

I came back to myself having made a mess on the sheets. I quickly cleaned it up, both disgusted with myself and wanting it to have been real at the same time.

One thing was for certain. That machine would mysteriously 'break' next time that a certain Isabella Swan decided to return to my office.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Have some constructive criticism? Let me know in a review :)**


End file.
